El Diario De Karupin Echizen
by Gariitaa
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un gato muy peculiar, y su vida en la casa de los Echizen
1. La Llegada De Karupin

¡Hola!, Bueno aquí con un fic especial, ya que cómo el título es el diario de nuestro gato preferido.

Serán capítulos dependiendo la fecha, el primero es para conocerlo un poco más, y estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo, por que se viene una fecha importante para todas las fans de POT.

Bueno para que entiendan mejor:

_Por favor _= diálogo

Dejen = KARUPIN narra la historia

**Reviews **= la autora interrumpe esta tierna historia

**Gracias **= Karupin piensa en el diálogo

Daré los Disclaimers

Cómo siempre digo, me deprime decir, que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi, pero la historia afortunadamente sí me pertenece. L:

Bien, espero que les guste y el jueves la continuación, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_**El diario de Karupin…**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, de pronto esa señora que no nos quería me separó de mi madre y mis hermanos, y me entregó a cierto hombre de cabellos cortos y una mirada algo pervertida.

Al llegar a una extraña casa de color blanco ese hombre grito:_¡Enano!_

Y de pronto vi llegar a un pequeño con una gorrita blanca y una raqueta de tenis en la mano.

_¿Que sucede?- Dijo _aquel niño un poco agitado, seguramente estaba corriendo.

_¡Ten! – _Dijo el viejo entregándome al pequeño_ - El será tu mascota_

_¿Es un mapache? _- Preguntó el con un tono de inocencia

Quise decirle que era un gato pero lo único que salio de mi boca fue un gran:_ ¡Miau! _

_No - _dijo aquel viejo_ - es un gato_

Aquel niño me tomo en sus manos y me llevó a lo que parecía el patio trasero de aquella casa.

_Con que un gato - _replicó el_ - hola gatito, mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen, creo que te tendré que poner nombre._

**Espero que sea uno lindo**_ - _dije entre mis pensamientos

_¡Bien! – _Dijo después de un rato el niño_ - Creo que te llamaré ¡Karupin!, ¡si! Karupin Echizen_

La verdad no era un nombre feo, además era muy original, desde ese día me llamaron así, el joven me bañaba aunque no era de mi agrado, dormía con migo en su cama, y aseaba mi arena.

Todas las tardes veía como ese niño jugaba con aquel viejo que me había llevado hacia el.

Los primeros días lloraba, y me quería ir, quería estar con mis hermanos y mi mamá, pero cuando Ryoma me comenzó a dar su cariño, pude darme cuenta de que realmente no podía haber mejor lugar que en donde estaba en ese momento.

Creo que les contaré lo que pienso sobre mi familia, en estos años que he vivido con ellos tengo expectativas de cada uno.

Describiré a cada uno como yo los veo, incluyendo a Ryoga que ya no vive con nosotros, y a Nanako que llegó hace poco, cuando vinimos a Japón:

Rinko: ella es la madre de Ryoma, es muy cariñosa y cuida a todos los que están en casa.

Nanjiroh: el es el padre de Ryoma, la verdad, es holgazán y pervertido, siempre me molesta a mi y a Ryoma, y casi nadie en la casa le toma en cuenta, la verdad no se como Rinko pudo enamorarse de el, si es tan hentai, supongo que por que antes era un tenista famoso y tenía buena fachada.

Siempre dice cosas incoherentes y como soy un felino, no puedo dar mi opinión sobre lo tonto que es con Ryoma.

Nanako: ella es la prima de Ryoma, ella siempre nos alimenta. Cuando Ryoma no puede, ella es la que me baña, y mientras Ryoma está en la escuela, ella es la que juega con migo y hace que no me aburra.

Ryoga: Bueno, no tengo mucha información de el, sólo se que se fue un poco Después de que yo llegara a casa, desde entonces ha llamado un par de veces para saber de Ryoma, la última vez que llamo dijo que vendría para navidad.

El era un poco esquivo con migo, pero antes de marcharse, me hizo una última caricia y luego se fue, no lo he visto desde entonces.

y por último está Ryoma Echizen: El me cuida, me quiere y me protege de los perros vecinos, el duerme con migo, y me da mucho amor y abrazos, aunque por alguna razón inexplicable siempre me da abrazos y me dice que me quiere cuando estamos en su cuarto, y nadie nos está mirando.

Ryoma siempre dice que soy su mayor confesor, ya que nunca le diré a los demás lo que el me dice… pero como este es mi diario nadie lo leerá así es que diré un par de cosas.

**Es mentira todas sabremos, pero Karupin no lo sabe jijijiji**

Nadie sabrá –_miau_- lo que el me cuenta, una vez me dijo que no sabía que le ocurría por que no podía dejar de pensar en una chica, creo que su nombre era Sakuno y que era la nieta de la entrenadora.

En otra oportunidad me dijo que estaba muy preocupado, por que su amigo Momo estaba triste por el hecho de dejar de ser titular de la Seigaku, pero que nadie sabía que el se sentía así, por que no quería que lo sintieran débil, y supieran que Momo era su mejor amigo.

Una vez, Nanjiroh enfermó gravemente, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Ryoma llorar, decir que realmente quería a su padre, y una infinidad de cosas que me es imposible repetir.

Eh visto también sus errores, como una vez que venía enfadado, y resbaló con una pelota de tenis que estaba tirada en su cuarto, término tumbado en el suelo y comenzó a reír de manera que su enojo se calmó.

En fin, el es Ryoma.

Y este es mi diario, y esas son las personas que yo más quiero. _–Miau-_ En especial a un joven de pelo negro verdoso, que me da su amor y cariño día a día.

Creo que jamás dejaré de ser un Echizen, ya que esta familia es el mejor lugar en el que puede estar un simple gato como yo…

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero dejen mucho Reviews.

Próximo capítulo: "Navidad en casa de los Echizen"

Espero lo lean.

Que estén bien.

¡Matta nee!


	2. Navidad en casa de los Echizen

¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo a todas! Gracias por leer mi fic, bien este nuevo capítulo es un pequeño tributo al cumpleaños de Ryoma.

Bueno lo mismo del capítulo anterior.

_Por favor _= diálogo

Dejen = KARUPIN narra la historia

**Reviews **= la autora interrumpe esta tierna historia

Bueno, daré los Disclaimers:

Los personajes que en está pequeña historia aparecen, con el dolor de mi alma debo decirles que no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Pero me alegro de que por lo menos la historia si me pertenezca.

Luego de estos deprimentes Disclaimers les dejo lo que realmente les interesa

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_**Navidad en casa de los Echizen**_

¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, Karupin.

Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre, un día muy especial en esta peculiar casa. Hoy me levanté algo más temprano de lo habitual ya que Ryoga llegará en poco tiempo, Ryoma dijo que no interesaba y se volvió a dormir.

Esta fecha siempre lo pone de mal humor, y no entiendo por qué, se supone que la navidad es felicidad para todos. Al parecer para todos excepto para Ryoma.

Me pone triste ver a Ryoma en ese estado, aunque su actitud no cambie con migo.

Ryoga llegó al rato después de yo haberme despertado, tocó mi cabeza y luego caminó hacia el cuarto de Ryoma.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Chibi-suke! – _Dijo Ryoga lanzándose encima de Ryoma

¡Oh! Se me olvidó contarles el pequeño detalle, de que Ryoma está de cumpleaños este día, debería ser otro motivo para estar feliz, pero aún así no lo está…

_¡Quítate de encima! – _bufó Ryoma una vez que se despertó

_Esta bien, esta bien _– Dijo Ryoga levantándose – _¿cómo has estado?_

Ryoma no contestó, sólo se levantó y fue hacia el baño con una toalla.

Ryoga me miró y dijo: _¿Chibi-suke no cambia e Karupin?_

Yo sólo pude responderle: _Miau_

Una vez Ryoma salió del baño regresó al cuarto envuelto en la toalla, luego de echar a Ryoga de este, pudo comenzar a vestirse.

Ryoma está más amargado que de costumbre, todos dicen que esta es la mejor fecha del año, que todos deben estar felices, y lo que más le dicen a Ryoma, es que debe estar más feliz, ya que por ser navidad y su cumpleaños obtiene doble regalo, pero el nunca responde esas "estupideces" como las llama, dice que son perdidas de tiempo, y que no le interesa celebrar su cumpleaños.

Una vez Ryoma terminó de vestirse, recordó que tenía un gato, se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos.

_Hola Karupin _– Me dijo mientras su semblante se volvía un poco triste y enfadado

Me entristeció verlo así por lo que quise animarlo deseándole feliz cumpleaños, pero como siempre lo que salió de mí fue un: ¡_Miau!_

Al parecer Ryoma comprendió a la perfección y sonrió levemente.

_Gracias, Karupin _– Me dijo, y luego me abrazó. – _¿sabes?, la navidad es genial, pero no lo es cuando tu cumpleaños es en la misma fecha, y no puedes invitar a nadie por ser navidad._

Ryoma no se dio cuenta como yo de que Ryoga se encontraba tras la puerta, así es que continuó hablando.

_Es por eso de que no me agrada está fecha – _Dijo volteándose a verme – _pero ¿sabes?, hoy me puse feliz de que Ryoga haya venido, pero shh _- puso su dedo índice en sus labios –_ es un secreto. –_ Luego de decir esto se levantó de la cama y se fue.

Un momento después de que Ryoma salió de su cuarto, Ryoga entró y se recostó en la misma posición que se encontraba Ryoma.

**Ryoma estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza a los pies de la cama.**

_Bien Karupin, Ryoma no sospecha nada _– Dijo después de acariciarme la cabeza cariñosamente – _hoy será su mejor cumpleaños, con todos sus sempais raros._

Ryoga se levantó y comenzó a llamar por teléfono.

En la noche, no fue cómo todas las navidades, cuando Ryoma entró al comedor, se encontró con una gran mesa con quince sillas, quince platos, quince servicios, en pocas palabras para esa noche habrían quince personas cenando y celebrando la navidad, o su cumpleaños.

Lo más emocionante para mí, Karupin, es que yo soy quien ve siempre la cara de sorpresa de Ryoma, por que cuando hay más gente presente, su sorpresa la disimula muy bien.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, y lo único que sentí fue a Ryoma tomándome en sus brazos y tratando de buscar la salida, pero en eso, las luces vuelven a encenderse, y aparecen los titulares de la Seigaku, la entrenadora, su nieta, Nanako, Rinko, Nanjiroh y Ryoga gritando: _¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryoma y feliz navidad!_

El resto de la noche no vi a Ryoma mal humorado, al contrario, hasta podría jurar que lo vi sonreír un par de veces, al parecer lo que lo ponía de mal humor, era el hecho de que sus amigos no lo podían acompañar en el día de su cumpleaños.

El recibió muchos obsequios, y una vez de que la casa estuviera vacía, Ryoma me llevó a su cuarto y me entregó un nuevo juguete.

Era un gran obsequio para mí, pero el mejor regalo que eh tenido en toda mi vida, es que el viejo Nanjiroh me haya llevado a aquella casa con esa familia tan extraña.

Soy un simple gato, con la suerte de tener a la mejor familia, a la familia Echizen.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, fue un pequeño tributo a Ryoma, ya que hoy está de cumpleaños ¡^^! Y para acciones legales, Ryoma hoy cumple dieciséis años, y sé que todas las fans de POT, al igual que yo, estamos celebrando su cumpleaños.

Gracias por los Reviews enviados, los leí todos y me encantó que les haya gustado y lo encontraran tierno.

Bueno espero poder escribir pronto otro capítulo, por ahora este fic está terminado.

¡Matta nee!


End file.
